Ijōna Wikia
Welcome to the Ijōna Wiki This wiki covers the Ijōna novels, written and illustrated by Watashi. Wiki Announcement The Ijōna novels are currently in the progress of being written and illustrated. Thus, this wiki won't be very full, and Ijōna will most likely be unknown to you. Introduction Abnormal After the death of his mother, Kōrī Akamatsu is left distraught. The once energetic, fearless boy who caused disaster everywhere he went, was now a perverted, gynophobic, nerd, who spent most of his life building all kinds of gadgets, and often wished that his life would have a little bit more action in it. He wanted to be abnormal. Now an adolescent and living with his 'skilled-but-perverted' uncle, back in his birth place - Japan - a depressed Kōrī discovers a secret that will change his life yet again. But this time for the better. Those weren't the only secrets that will be uncovered, nor will they be the last... How will Kōrī deal with his new powers, and what will he do with them? Hacked! Hacked! is about the story of a NEET 17 year old, who stays at home all day, hacking games, hiding under the username of Hakku. However, Hakku isn't a simple pseudonym that was picked to resemble the English word "hack", Hakku is actually the only name he is able to refer himself to after being driven to insanity from accidentally killing his own mother, at the age of 15. Hakku believes he can hack anything and everything - including the real world. But he might not be insane, after all... After being stumbled upon by two trespassing teenagers, they meddling teens learn the secrets of Hakku, and the death of his mother. Eventually, Hakku agrees to go to school, after the two teens bug him to the point he couldn't concentrate on the games he was simultaneously hacking. This leads to the teen's goal of rehabilitating Hakku. But will he be able to cope? Mann Genichi Gakusha is a Japanese high school student. Well, to be more specific, he is a nerd. A great big, arrogant nerd, with an interest in the the Isle of Man. Genichi Gakusha has no interest however, in his petty school mates who only weigh him down. he decides to move to the Isle of Man, for what really stokes him about this small island, lies beneath the depths. Is the protector of the island and its people - Manannan - real, or is he just as today's society tells, a myth? On his journey to discover the truth, Genichi also finds the truth about he himself, and is reunited with an unexpected and unwanted guest! Helping Out With The Wiki * It would be best that you don't edit any of this wiki, yet, as it is impossible that you know any more information about Ijōna (manga and novels haven't been released). * If you would like to help out (with the wiki, or even the manga and novels), please contact the founder of this wiki. Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__